


[Podfic] Safe and Sound

by Anath_Tsurugi



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anath_Tsurugi/pseuds/Anath_Tsurugi
Summary: The Emperor is dead, democracy has been officially reinstated in the galaxy, and the remaining members of the Ghost family live in relative peace on Lothal. However, that doesn't mean the Empire has been defeated for good. When Chancellor Mothma requests the crew's assistance in chasing a fugitive Imperial officer, what appears to be a pretty simple mission ends up proving more dangerous than anyone had anticipated, and Kallus finds out he doesn't take the threats to Zeb's life very well.





	[Podfic] Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apocrypha73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Safe and Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303985) by [apocrypha73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/pseuds/apocrypha73). 



> Well, here is the podfic I recorded for apocrypha73 for the Star Wars Rebels minibang event. A little late in posting, but that's my poor ability to plan at play. Eheh. Enjoy!

 

 

Length: 00:59:20

 

The podfic may be found [right here.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1PtIppmWFEMbeM87k57H9MAkg_vaMlGnN)

**Author's Note:**

> Opening music is Jun Sung Ahn's cover of 'Safe and Sound'. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGcZPa7UdNw


End file.
